


comfort foods

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: patrick has always wondered why pete seems to hate him





	comfort foods

"What do you want from me?" 

His voice is soft, quiet, a trembling edge to it. He looks almost terrified.

But really, it's not his fault. Pete Wentz has always terrified Patrick, so it's no wonder that he would seem scared.

"A simple thing." Pete says, holding Patrick against the wall of the school. "One. Simple. Thing."

It's hard for Patrick to breathe, what with his collar pressing against his neck and the hand holding him constricting his ability to breathe. "What is it?" He chokes out between breaths. "What do you want?"

Pete lets go of Patrick, burying his head in his hands. The change in attitude is... startling, to say the least. "I just... I just want to fit in. I'm sorry for it... I just, I can't fit in while you're here! I'm sorry." 

He looks so sad, so very sad, that it sparks a strange aching in Patrick's heart, and he feels like he has to do something.

"I'm sorry," Patrick says, pulling Pete to his feet. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Uh... a cookie dough and ice cream sandwich would be nice?"

-

Patrick puts together the cookie dough sandwich easily enough, then decides that Pete could use something more; so he makes him a hot chocolate, too, and tops it with whipped cream and marshmallows (always the best comfort drink). 

He walks back into the living-room, carefully balancing the hot chocolate and the cookie dough sandwich, and puts them down by Pete. Pete looks up, flashing him a watery smile. "Thanks."

And even though their relationship has been mostly hate, up until now, Patrick wants Pete to be happy.


End file.
